Alien Physiology
Power to use the abilities of extraterrestrials. Variation of Cryptic Physiology. Also Called *Alien Form/Mimicry *Extraterrestrial Form/Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into an Extraterrestrial/alien: intelligent life forms that are of extraterrestrial origin. Given the near infinite variety of possible extraterrestrials, even only the ones in fiction, a user can conceivably use nearly any power. Applications * Gain the form of beings from fables. * Posses any special abilities of cryptic creatures. The most common alien abilities: *Advanced Technology *Biological Manipulation *Bio-Technology *Enhanced Inventing *DNA Replication *Empathy *Enhanced Condition *Enhanced Intelligence *Flight *Hollow Skeleton *Invulnerability *Organite Manipulation *Reactive Adaptation *Regenerative Healing Factor *Shapeshifting *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Teleportation *Self-Sustenance *Vacuum Adaptation Variations See the List of fictional extraterrestrials for further possibilities. *Alien Dragon Physiology *Alien Mage Physiology *Angelic-Alien Physiology *Demonic-Alien Physiology *Grey Physiology *Extraterrestrial Machine Physiology *Heavyworlder Physiology *Martian Physiology *Transcendent Alien Physiology *Undead-Alien Physiology Associations *Alien Manipulation *Alien Soul *Alien Weaponry Intuition *Scifi Manipulation Limitations * May need a specific environment to survive. Known Users See Also: Alien Tropes and Aliens Wiki. Films Live Television Manga/Anime Video Games Gallery Films Xenomorph.jpg|Xenomorphs (Alien franchise) Predator - Hunters.jpg|The Yautja (Predator franchise) chitauri.jpg|The Chitauri (Marvel Cinematic Universe) CHEWY.jpg|Chewbacca (Star Wars), a wookie. Gungans.jpg|Gungans (Star Wars) Superman DCEU (Man of Steel Costume).jpg|Superman (DCEU) lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-21.jpg|Aliens (Lilo & Stitch) Gallaxhar.png|Gallaxhar (Monsters vs. Aliens) Megamind.png|Megamind (Megamind) Minion Megamind.jpg|Minion (Megamind) Metroman Megamind.jpg|Metro Man (Megamind) Jake's speech.jpeg|Na'vis (Avatar) Live Television Royal4.jpg|The Royal Four (Roswell) have this ability due to their alien ancestry 251px-Versions of the Doctor.jpg|Despite looking like a human, The Doctor (Dr. Who), is an alien called a Time Lord. Asgard Stargate.jpg| The Asgard (Stargate franchise) were a benevolent, extremely advanced race from the Ida galaxy that visited Earth on many occasions. They used the cover of primitive gods in a similar manner to the Goa'uld, leading to the development of Nordic mythology. Goa'uld.JPG|The Goa'uld (Stargate Franchise) are a race of sentient parasitic beings that take over hosts. Wraith Stargate .jpg|The Wraith (Stargate Atlantis) are a vampiric hive-based species that harvest the 'life-force' of other humanoid beings for nourishment through suckers on their right hand palm. Unas Stargate.jpg|Unas (Stargate SG-1) is a race named by the Goa'uld that translates to 'the first ones' or 'the first race' or more specifically, the first humanoid race that they used as hosts before Ra discovered Humans on Earth. Cole (Daggon).png|Cole/Daggon (Tracker) is a member of a species of energy-based extraterrestrials known as 'Cirronians'. Blancmange Monty Python.jpg|The Blancmange (Monty Python's Flying Circus) are a race of extraterrestrial, sentient blancmange that turn the UK's population Scottish so that they could win wimbledon. Cartoons Michael Jackson.gif|Michael Jackson (Black Dynamite) is a half-human, half-mamasemamasamamakusa hybrid with intentions of invasion for his father-race. BEN_BEN.jpg|Ben's Transformations (Ben 10) File:Ben_10_Alien_Force_Aliens.jpg|Thanks to the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix Ben Tennyson can become a variety of different aliens. Zim_Gir.png|Zim (an Irken) and Gir (an alien robot) (Invader Zim) Stitch and his cousins.jpg|Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) and his cousins are all aliens. April ch pu2.png|April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series), possesses Kraang DNA as a result of the Kraang experimenting on her mother. Salamandrians.png|Salamandrians (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series) Popup bio squirrelanoid.jpg|Squirrelnoid (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series) Betty Barrett.png|Betty Barrett (Atomic Betty) Profile_art_-_Astranova.png|Astranova (Monster High) Catnipians_3.jpg|Kat nebulans (Kid vs. Kat) Gallaxhar Monsters vs Aliens.png|Gallaxhar (Monsters vs. Aliens) Coverton Monsters vs Aliens.jpg|Coverton (Monsters vs. Aliens) Sqweep Monsters vs Aliens.jpg|Sqweep (Monsters vs. Aliens) Sta'abi Monsters vs Aliens.jpg|Sta'abi (Monsters vs. Aliens) Vornicarn Monster vs Aliens.jpg|Vornicarn (Monsters vs Aliens) Leprechaun Monsters Vs Aliens.png|Leprechonians (Monsters vs Aliens) are a race of Leprechaun-like aliens that can manipulate probability, inducing good luck or bad luck on others. Meap_Species.PNG|Meap's species (Phineas and Ferb) Heads_Up_Blobberts!_(16).jpg|Aliens (Lloyd in Space) 300px-Marvin the Martian.jpg|Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) Comics Legion10.jpg|The Legion of Super Heroes (DC Comics) is a 30th Century inter-galactic team of super-powered young adults. This cast expands to include dozens of members with a diverse array of powers and personalities. Superman.png|Superman (DC Comics) is perhaps the most well-known alien today. Supergirl_Vol_6_1_Textless.jpg|Kara-Zor El (DC Comics) better known as Supergirl. Guardians of the Universe DC Comics.png|The Guardians of the Universe (DC Comics) Farnus, The Burning Martian.jpg|The Burning Martians (DC Comics) were the dominant life form on the planet Mars before being genetically altered by the Guardians of the Universe. Kryptonians.jpg|Kryptonians (DC Comics) Green Martians.jpg|Green Martians (DC Comics) Alien Physiology by White Martians.jpg|White Martians (DC Comics) Tamaraneans DC Comics.jpg|Tamaraneans (DC Comics) Daxamites DC Comics.jpg|Daxamites (DC Comics) Dominators DC Comics 1.jpg|Dominators (DC Comics) Braalians DC Comics.jpg|Braalians (DC Comics) Martian Manhunter.jpg|Martian Manhunter (DC Comics) Mars's greatest son. Augustus_Freeman aka Icon (Dakotaverse).jpg|Icon's (DC Comics) lifepod altered his DNA so he would resemble a normal human being, thus enabling him to blend among Earth's natives. Cosmic Boy 0001.jpg|Cosmic Boy (DC Comics) MonEl-DC-Comics-Post-Reboot-LSH-Legion-Super-Heroes.jpg|Lar Gand (DC Comics) better known as Valor or Mon-El Star Boy DC Comics Post Reboot Legion-Super-Heroes.jpg|Star Boy (DC Comics) Mikaal_Tomas Starman DC Comics.jpg|Mikaal Tomas (DC Comics) better known as Starman Atrocitus by c crainey colored by dany morales-d5dhgio.jpg|Atrocitus (DC Comics) Eclipse_the_Darkling_(3D_Model).png|Eclipse the Darkling (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), a black arms alien. Skrulls Marvel Comics.jpg|Skrulls (Marvel Comics) Dire_Wraiths Marvel .jpg|Dire Wraiths (Marvel Comics) a magical offshoot of Skrulls Shi'ar (Race) Marvel.jpg|The Shi'ar (Marvel Comics) Techarchy Marvel.jpg|Techarchy (Marvel Comics) a techno organic species Ceneca-10050.jpg|Ceneca-10050 (Archie's Sonic the Hedeghog), a bem alien. Blodex_Group.jpg|Blodexes (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Triceratons.png|Triceratons (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Viltrumites Image Comics.JPG|Vlitrumites (Image Comics) Triad.jpg|Carggites (DC Comics) are a race of humanoid aliens from the planet Cargg. They all have the natural ability of Bio-Fission allowing the split their physical form into three independent bodies. Manga/Anime Saiyans.png|Saiyans (Dragon Ball series) Vegeta and Nappa.jpg|Vegeta and Nappa (Dragon Ball Z) members of the Elite Class of Saiyans Chilled.png|Chilled (Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock) Catians.jpg|Catians (Cat Planet Cuties) Cosmo Species meeting.png|Cosmo's species (Sonic X), a race of humanoid plant-like aliens. Marmolimcrowd.png|Marmolimians (Sonic X) Delia (Stitch!) profile.jpeg|Delia (Stitch!) RPG N.jpg|Necrons (Warhammer 40,000) Video Games BS_Magnolia_Arch.png|Magnolia Arch (Bravely Second) Alien H.png|Alien (Valkyrie Crusade) Alien_Musse_H.png|Alien Musse (Valkyrie Crusade) is an alien angel. Flatwoods_H.png|Flatwoods (Valkyrie Crusade) DBHSaiyanHero.png|Beat (Dragon Ball Heroes) DBHSaiyanHeroine.png|Note (Dragon Ball Heroes) DBHFriezaHero.png|Froze (Dragon Ball Heroes) DBHNamekianHero.png|Tsumuri (Dragon Ball Heroes) SOLDIER 3rd Class.jpg|SOLDIERs (Final Fantasy 7) are all infused with the cells of the extraterrestrial Jenova to further enhance their own physiology. Shadow the Hedgehog 2015.png|Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) GUPE8P-7-0.png|Black Arms (Sonic the Hedgehog) Colorspromo.png|Wisps (Sonic the Hedgehog) Babylon_legend.PNG|Babylonians (Sonic the Hedgehog) Draenei.jpg|Draenei (Warcraft) are a race od intergalactic beings that came to Azeroth to aid the Alliance. Protoss worrior.jpg|The Protoss (Starcraft) are a race of Psion beings that have conquered many worlds with their vast technology. Zergling SC2 Cncpt2.jpg|The Zerg (Starcraft) are a creature like alien race that eats other life forms to assimilate their essence. Music Devin-Townsend-Z2-Dark-Matters.jpg|Ziltoid the Omniscient (Devin Townsend Project) The Blue Aliens - Eiffel 65.jpg|The Blue Aliens (Eiffel 65) from song "Blue (Da Ba Dee)" The Guy - Disturbed Mascot.png|The Guy (Disturbed) protaganist of the music video "Land of Confusion" Other Count Jackula.jpg|Count Jackula (Channel Awesome) is a member of an alien race of horror-loving vampires from the Planet Dracula. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Powers by type Category:Fighting Power Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Physiology Category:Science Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries